Heart's Warming
by LBTDiclonius
Summary: Celebrating the holidays have been no suprise for Rainbow Dash, but this Hearth's Warming Eve, Rainbow finds something a little different.


**Man, I feel like I'm trolling you guys. Here I am, putting out Pony Oneshots, instead of working on my actual project. Ah, buck it. Ponies make everything better.**

**So, a little bit of Soarin'Dash. This pairing is adorable. I love them. Request for my friend...**

**AGAIN. Either way, enjoy!**

**Heart's Warming**

Rainbow Dash couldn't even imagine it in her wildest dreams.

She had been accepted into the Wonderbolts around six months ago, maybe a bit longer, and had already performed in four shows. It was basically everything she had ever dreamed of. Here she was, living out her dream next to her idols. She just couldn't be happier.

It had been a real pain to say goodbye to her friends in Ponyville. To see the looks of both support and sadness on their faces, begging her to stay, yet happy that she had accomplished her lifelong goal of joining the celebrities. She had had second thoughts about leaving them at the time, but all the words of support she had received gave her that extra push. Rainbow had promised she would visit as often as she could, for as long as she could, and being the Element of Loyalty, she had kept that, always returning to Ponyville anytime they had a day off, or Spitfire allowed her to sneak away.

As she lay on the large cloud, she thought back to that day. The tears threatening to fall on all of their faces, the emotions shared. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you really made it! Of course I knew you were gonna make it, though. I mean, you're RAINBOW DASH, the fastest Pony in all of Equestria! About time they accepted you! This calls for a party! Maybe it can be a "Congratulations Dash on making it into the Wonderbolts" Party! Oh, wait, I got it! How about a…"<p>

Rainbow smiled softly as Pinkie Pie kept rambling on about her parties. She had just told her friends about her successful audition and they couldn't be happier for her.

"I think it's absolutely wonderful that you were accepted, darling. You must be delighted," Rarity said, her lips forming into a knowing, joyful smile for her friend. Even though they hadn't spent much time along together, the beautiful Unicorn thought of the speedy Pegasus as one of her best friends, and she would support her in whatever she got herself into. As long as said situation didn't involve getting dirty, that is.

"You bet, Rare!" Rainbow smiled, flashing her teeth in a cocky display of triumph.

"Well, I'mma glad that ya got what ya were wishin' fer there, Rainbow," Applejack offered, giving her a little bump with her hoof in a show of friendly competition.

"We all are, Rainbow," Twilight agreed.

Her friends all looked at her with smiling faces. All but one. Rainbow turned her head in Fluttershy's direction and saw that she had a look that was a mix of happiness and sadness.

"What's wrong, Fluttershy?" she asked her oldest friend.

Fluttershy muttered something, but she didn't catch it, so she asked again.

"What was that?" she said, looking down at Fluttershy. The rest turned their heads as well.

"…d-doesn't this mean that you'll have to leave?" she whimpered. She continued on. "I mean, I'm happy for you, Rainbow, but…I just don't want to see you go…" Fluttershy said sadly, lowering her head.

Dash thought about this. It was true. She was going to have to leave her friends, and that was the last thing she wanted. Rainbow looked back at her friends to see that they all held faces of that same sadness as well. They clearly didn't want her to leave.

She was torn. Being the Element of Loyalty, she had promised to stay loyal to her friends and all of Equestria, but being forced to choose between her dreams and her friends? Even the mighty Rainbow Dash couldn't stand to think about it. Yet here she was, mulling it over just the same.

Applejack saw the look of concern flash on her friends' face and walked up to her.

"Sugarcube, we all want ya ta stay, but ya'll need ta do what YOU want, not what other ponies want. And we'll be right by yer side ev'ry step o' the way. Right, gals?" Applejack asked the four.

"Of course, Rainbow. All we want is for you to be happy. And if the way to do it is to leave Ponyville and join the Wonderbolts, then that's what you should do," Twilight assured wisely, giving the cyan Pegasus a comforting smile.

_"Probably got that from one of her egghead books,"_ Dash sighed in her mind. The more she thought about, the more she thought about just how much she was going to miss them.

"I'm with them, darling. When I went to Canterlot, I made a few…wrong decisions, but it still worked out in the end, and I couldn't be happier now. So, you have to make the right choice, and I believe that joining the Wonderbolts is the right choice to make," Rarity told her.

The others nodded, all in full agreement with whatever decision she chose.

Seeing her friends all supporting her like this was a different experience altogether. She was so happy that her friends were as loyal to her as she was to them.

"Thanks, guys…this really means a lot to me," she expressed, trying hard not to cry.

"Aww, sugarcube, if you want to cry, do it. We won't tell," Applejack laughed, a few tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Nah…I'm…I'm…I'm fine…I'm not gonna…not gonna…" she choked out, a few tears unwillingly escaping from her eyes.

"GROUP HUG!" Pinkie exclaimed, pulling them all in for one big colorful hug.

The next few minutes were filled with giggling, crying, and snuggles. It was a moment that Dash never wanted to end. Even though she would never admit it, she kind of had a soft spot for this kind of stuff.

The next day, after one more group hug that lasted for about five minutes, Dash had set off, waving her last goodbye before flying off to Canterlot to follow her dreams.

* * *

><p>It had been months ago, but she still got a little teary eyed from the memories.<p>

She still had her Wonderbolt uniform on even though it had been an hour since practice had come to a close. Spitfire had decided to call it a day since it was Hearth's Warming Eve. Not to mention that it was also dark and snowing. Rainbow had been grateful for that, since it gave her a bit more time to spend with her friends.

"Hey, Rainbow!" a voice called out.

She turned her head to the source and smiled when she saw Soarin' flying towards her with a big, goofy smile on his face. It seemed that he was out of uniform, his light blue coat shining. He landed gracefully next to her on the cloud.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked her.

"Ah, ya know. Just thinking," she answered, still smiling.

"Oh, well, I was just wondering if you wanted to come over to my place for Hearth's Warming Eve?" he asked, looking down, a bit of red on his cheeks.

She raised an eyebrow. Her original plans were to spend the holiday with her friends. All the same, something made her lean more towards spending the night with him. Something about him made it impossible to say no.

She shook her head with a smile and looked at him again. "Sure."

Soarin' showed off that cute, little smile of his and hovered a few feet off the ground, Rainbow joining him a few moments after.

"Let's go, then," he said. They started flying, but the Stallion's mind was on something else. In the months that she had been with them, He and Rainbow had grown incredibly close. It was almost like they knew each other since they were foals. He felt a certain happiness when she was with him, and always got excited whenever she hung out with him. Soarin' had no idea why he felt like this, all he knew was that he liked it.

* * *

><p>As Rainbow already knew, Soarin's house was huge. That was no real surprise though, considering he was a celebrity. It was definitely a mansion, huge rainbow pools spawning from flowing waterfalls that were placed at certain places along the house.<p>

The snow started to fall harder, thus it started growing colder. Although the white flakes were indeed beautiful, they came with an icy grip that chilled the two Pegasi to the bone.

"Come on, we should go in," Soarin' invited, opening the large door and stepping out of the way so Rainbow could go in first.

Rainbow nodded, taking the gesture and walking through the open door into the cloud home.

Soarin' smiled. He made his own way in and closed the door, shutting out the cold.

Once they were inside, Rainbow could see that he was certainly in the holiday spirit. Decorations were hanging from the walls, and lights were strung around the columns and roofs that made up the Wonderbolt's home.

"I see you're in the Hearth's Warming Eve spirit," she joked.

"Yeah. Oh, if you want, you can go up and get out of that uniform," Soarin' said. "I'll just be down here when you're done."

"Okay, be back in ten seconds," she laughed, spreading her wings and zipping off upstairs, leaving a rainbow trail behind her. Once she got upstairs, she went into Soarin's room. She looked around; she had never really been in his room before. It looked messy and lived in. The bed was unkempt and looked like it hadn't been made. Not to mention that the rest of the room was relatively cluttered. Then again, it was a bit better than her own room, so who was she to complain?

Taking a break from the scenery, she threw her uniform on the bed and went back downstairs.

Rainbow found Soarin' standing there, waiting for her, just like he said. The only thing was, he was eating an apple pie.

_"Typical Soarin'," _she sighed inwardly, giggling a bit.

"Whfawt?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. His open mouth sent pie crumbs to the ground.

"Nothing," she answered.

A comfortable silence set in between them, neither wanting, nor having the need to talk. They just gazed at each other in a dreamy-like fashion. Unknown to either of them, the same thoughts were whirling around in their minds.

"Hey," Soarin' said to Rainbow as he swallowed the last few bits of his pie. "Want to sit by the fire?"

"Sounds good to me," she answered happily.

Because Pegasi lived in clouds, it took very special construction and planning for a fireplace to be able to be built in anyone's home, since it would just burn the clouds. Soarin' had an exception though. Since he was a Wonderbolt, he had some friends in high places. He had to pull a few strings, but he was able to get a fireplace installed.

The two trotted over to the crackling fire. Rainbow sat down on a large mat that Soarin' had lain out, presumably for himself, and grabbed a blanket from the floor. After wrapping it around herself, she turned her attention to Soarin'. He was poking at the fire, making it burn a little brighter. The Stallion settled himself down next to Rainbow on the mat.

"Mind if I share the blanket?" he asked her.

Rainbow felt heat burn her cheeks. "Uh…sure," she answered finally, moving over a bit so Soarin' could cuddle up to her. Unconsciously, she felt him press his body up against her, and in return, she rested her head in his neck, letting the warmth of his body relax her.

The Stallion felt this. Instead of backing away, or asking for space, he made it a bit more comfortable for her. He smiled down at her. She looked beautiful in this light. Her face looking much younger and her magenta eyes sparkling, even though they were half closed. He felt her curves fade into his more hefty body. From what he felt, they seemed graceful and powerful, making her that athlete that she always was.

Without knowing it, he gave her a light nuzzle of affection. He could feel her tense up a bit, but instantly relax as she started returning it.

The wind started picking up, making a nasty howling noise outside, making them both turn their heads. What greeted them was almost a blizzard of frost and snow. The whirling white outside danced and swayed with the wind.

Dashes' ears drooped as she realized that in this weather she probably wouldn't be going anywhere tonight.

Soarin' had apparently noticed this. "What's wrong?" he asked with concern.

"In weather like this, I can't go to Ponyville, and it's Hearth's Warming Eve! My friends are probably expecting me to be there," Dash replied, feeling rather downcast.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm sure that they've seen the weather, so they'll probably just figure that you got stuck here," Soarin' assured, resuming his nuzzling.

Rainbow blushed. She smiled as she leaning into his strong body, closing her eyes and relaxing.

Soarin' smiled as he watched the Mare doze off. Inside, he was confused. Why did he feel like this? Rainbow was just a good friend, and that was it. They were just good friends. If that was all it was, though, why did he feel like this? Why did he want to become more than just friends?

So many questions ran through his mind. As he looked at the beautiful mare next to him, he could've sworn this was a different pony altogether. When she had first joined the Wonderbolts, she was brash, and didn't take to following orders very well, but with some careful persuading from Spitfire and himself, she was able to go along with it. Now, though, she was responsible, and basically knew all of their routines by heart. Soarin' couldn't be any more proud.

That's when it hit him. He was in love with her. Soarin' kept trying to tell himself that it was just spur of the moment, that he was just tired. No, he had been feeling like this for a while now, but he never really knew what it was. Of all things, why did it have to be love?

He didn't question it though. Didn't refuse it, didn't fight it, didn't reject it, he gave into it. He was happy that this was happening. It made him feel happy inside. Happier than he had felt in years. It boggled his mind that this joy was all caused by one Mare. One special Mare named Rainbow Dash.

He had no idea what possessed him to do it. Soarin' moved his lips down towards her face and pecked at her cheek. She tensed up, he could feel it. At the same time though, she wasn't resisting. This was his chance.

He took a hoof and positioned it under her chin. She was about to ask what he was doing, but never got the chance. It happened too quickly.

In a whirl of bliss, Soarin' moved her lips to his, and gently pushed his lips against hers, kissing her.

The Mare's eyes widened as he did this action. She wanted to pull away; she would have done it for any other male. Then it occurred to her. Soarin' wasn't any other male. He was smart, sweet, kind, and funny, and knew how to be a gentle Colt. After a few moments, she closed her eyes and started returning it, enjoying the feeling of locked lips.

Crackling softly and hissing in the sweetest of tones, the fire whirled and wisped as the two Ponies kept kissing. It seemed to be an eternity of bliss, only the two of them in the world, no one there to do disturb them, just the two of them, alone. This ended only when they needed to breathe. As they caught their breath, stolen away by the passionate interlocking of tongues, Dash rested her head against Soarin's neck and breathed deeply. In response, Soarin' nuzzled her forehead and rested his chin against it softly.

Both could care less about anything else that happened. All either of them cared about right now at this moment of time was each other, and they couldn't be happier.

"Hey, Soarin'?" Dash asked softly.

"Yes, Dashie?" He had picked up that nickname a while ago. After what they had just shared, he was qualified to use it now, right?

"Happy Hearth's Warming Eve," she sighed before dozing off in the warm embrace of the Stallion.

Soarin' smiled. He gave her a kiss on the forehead before staring at the fire.

"Happy Hearth's Warming Eve."

**_End_**

**I would really appreciate it if you guys left a review. Come on, it's christmas, pwease? =3 **

**So, to everyone reading this, Merry Christmas and Happy Hearth's Warming Eve, everpony!**


End file.
